Arabella Block
by ballet fairy
Summary: Kendra adopts a girl Massies age, takes place after the gusthouse is redone and a few months before the lake field trip Don't own the Clique
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Arrival

Blocks estate

Massie's POV

"Why," Massie asked her mother. They were in the living room Kendra Block was sitting on the couch while Massie stood by the coffee table. Kendra had just told her 12 year old daughter that she was going to adopt a girl who was her age, as if it was enough that the Lyons now owned the guest house since it had been re done. "Now Massie I thought that you were lonely also this girl needs a family." Lonely Massie thought Me the alpha of the pretty committee the most popular girl at OCD lonely. Massie turned on her heel and left, she went to her room, known as the I-pad. "Massie, don't forget your sister is coming here tomorrow," Kendra's voice said over the intercom. Before Massie went to bed she took out her palm pilot and wrote a new state of the union;

Massie blocks current state of the Union

IN OUT

Friends who are like sisters sisters

Orphanage

At an orphanage a few miles from the Blocks estate a girl sat in the office of the housemother. "Now, Arabella tomorrow you will be dropped off at your new home, you will be adopted by the Block family, they have a girl named Massie who is your age." "Adopted, but why now," I asked. "They decided to these things just happen like this now go to bed, you have an exciting day ahead of you." I went up to my dorm, which I shared, with my best friend Lillian who probably was never going to be adopted because she was mute. I thought about what kind of people the Blocks were before finally drifting off to sleep.

The next day the Blocks estate

Massie looked in her closet she needed the perfect outfit to wear. She finally decided on her new Purple shirt with jeans she left her hair down and put in some purple jewel earrings and her charm bracelet. "Bean, do I look Ah-mazing or what," She asked her black pug who was laying on her bed, wearing a purple dog jacket, Bean barked his approval. "Massie she will be here soon come downstairs," her mother told her though the intercom. "Coming!"

Outside the Block estate

Arabella's POV

I looked at the house, it had a black gate in front of it but, the housemothers car passed though it easily. Now I stood outside the house with my pink backpack, they are rich I thought then wished I could had worn something different. I had chosen to wear my purple dress since it was almost new, I had grown a bit taller so it only reached above my knees, my long black hair flowed freely. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 1st impressions

Arabella's POV

As I knocked on the door I could feel my hand shaking with nervousness. A women opened the door she has long blond hair and hazel eyes, she greeted me warmly "I am Kendra Block, you must be Arabella." "Yes," I answered though it came out as a whisper, I was brought the orphanage by a staff of the hospital they gave our house mother my birth certificate that had my name, Arabella on it but no last name or middle name. When I started going to school a small public one I was teased about having no last name so I was home schooled with a few other kids at the orphanage ever since. I followed Kendra inside the house and into a living room there were two people inside. A man who has short black hair and honey colored eyes stood up from the couch when we walked in and greeted me "I am William Block," then he shook my hand. Kendra turned to the girl who had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes she wore a purple shirt and jeans she had a gold charm bracelet around her wrist filled with gold charms except for one a silver microphone. "Arabella this is our daughter Massie, Massie this is your sister Arabella." Massie looked at me and then whispered so only I could here "Lbr," then she aid aloud "Hi, I'm Massie, nice dress." I thought she looked awesome and her charm bracelet was cool but she was such a spoiled brat!

Massie's POV

My mother introduced me to my sister whose name was Arabella . She looked like she might belong but I wasn't going to make it easy so I whispered so my parents couldn't here "Lbr," then I said allowed "Hi, I'm Massie, nice dress," But its soo last season I thought.

Note: I forgot what Massie's parents look like so please don't rant


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Message

.

Arabella POV

"Massie, why don't you give your sister a tour of the house," Kendra said. "That's a great idea," William agreed. I followed Massie around the house on the first floor besides the living room there is the kitchen, which has a large pantry, William's study, and a small bathroom. Upstairs there is the master bedroom, Massie's room, the house keepers room and a gust room which will be my room, "Just say out of my room," and with that she went into her all white bedroom which only had a few dark purple accents. I went into the guest room, the walls were painted a light cream color it had white trim and white furniture, there was only a dresser and a desk and a chair, and a twin bed. I put my backpack that held my few belongings, two pairs of jeans, four shirts, a jacket, some socks and the necessities. The rest of my things were gifts I had a silver charm bracelet with a heart charm and a unicorn charm, a silver necklace with a pink gem pendent, and a pink hairbrush. The orphanage doesn't have much money so they buy us clothes when they can other wise we wear what the older girls grew out of. The charm bracelet was a gift from the housemother for my 12th birthday last month, she uses some of her own money to buy a bracelet or a necklace for the older girls for their birthdays. The necklace is something I got from my uncle, he lives in another country but once he found out that I was in the orphanage he started sending money there to help out, he sent the necklace for my 12th birthday. Every girl gets a hairbrush from the orphanage. The backpack was a girl who had left it there when she was adopted.

Massie's POV

After showing Arabella around I turned on my imac and opened up the IM screen

MASSIEKUR: Anyone on

HOLAGURRL: Yeah but I have to leave soon RL is having a new line and we got invited to the fashion show

BIGREDHEAD: lucky I'm stuck here while my mother goes on another show she's getting that best morning show of the year award or something

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Lucky at least your mom isn't making you study

CLAIREBEAR: Yeah its ok Kris I have to babysat my bro latter

MASSIEKUR: All that beats what I have to deal with

HOLAGURRL: What say it quick the driver arrives in 2 minutes

MASSIEKUR: I have an LBR for an adoptive sister

BIGREDHEAD: no way I thought you were joking when you told us ur mom was adopting

MASSIEKUR: no and her name is Arabella

CLAIREBEAR: Ok does she go to OCD?

MASSIEKUR: I hope not!

HOLAGURRL has logged off

BIGREDHEAD: gtg mom is home 

BIGREDHEAD has logged off

SEXYSPORTSBABE: got to study before mom catches me cya

SEXYSPORTSBABE has logged off

CLAIREBEAR came calling by

CLAIREBEAR has logged off

Massie sighed and was going to turn off her computer when a new I'm came up

PRINCESS: Lucky color Royal purple 

"What the?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Really a GLU

Enjoy!

Massie stared at the screen for a minute before replying

PRINCESS: Lucky color Royal purple 

MASSIEKUR: who are you?

PRINCESS: Arabella

MASSIEKUR: what do you want?

PRINCESS: to help you be better

MASSIEKUR: at what I'm good at everything

PRINCESS: to get your dream to become the perfect Alpha ever

MASSIEKUR how?

PRINCESS: Just looks at the stars

PRINCESS has logged out

Massie was amazed that Arabella knew what she wanted in just a few short minutes. 'Maybe I was wrong about her, like I was about Claire.' Massie went to Arabella's room and found her reading a magazine. "What's up," she asked. "You, come with me now." "Okay then." Massie took Arabella to her room. She then laid out her makeup collection. "Makeup why?" "Trust me, close your eyes." Arabella didn't trust Massie but decided to go with it since they would be stuck with one another for a while. Massie applied makeup so it was perfect but not as perfect as the pretty committee. Massie held up a mirror and told her 'sister' to open her eyes. "O mi gawd I look like a princess!" "Not yet," Massie took her straightening iron that had been heating up. "No way, heat will mess it up." "Not if I put this in it first," Massie held up a purple bottle of moisturizing hairspray. "Whatever." Massie was very pleased when she had finished straightening Arabella's hair. She looked almost like the pretty committee the only thing she was missing was the clothes. She grabbed an outfit that didn't work with tanned skin and told Arabella to put it on. Arabella deciding to play along went into Massies bathroom that was also all white with dark purple accessories. After she put on the mini skirt and purple tank top she came out. "5!" Massie yelled. "What?" "That's your rating, the pretty committee rates each others outfits." "I can't wear this." "Yes you can, its yours and we will take you to the mall after school." "Okay then." That night Massie wrote one thing in the in Arabella and nothing for out. Arabella was a GLU!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 1st day at OCD

Thanks Katsuki Shizenno for this idea it will continue in chapter 6 or for the rest of the story I don't know yet

Enjoy 

Arabellas POV

The next day was Monday and Arabellas first day at OCD!

I woke up and went downstairs and saw Kendra waiting with a box of school supplies. "Morning Arabella, just take anything you want from this box and then you can go to school with Massie." "Okay!" I looked in the box and saw a bunch of expensive designer school supplies. I had no clue what the logos said they were mostly in cursive. I picked out the plainest ones and then put them in a designer backpack that matched. "Morning sis your ready to meet the PC?" "Yeah I think so." The first house was big and in a modern Spanish style. A girl with long brown hair came out she wore a black mini skirt and a green top with black ballet flats. She sat in next to Massie, I was in the back next to Claire who wore jeans and a plain white t and black keds with multi colored stars on them. Massie wore a purple dress and diamond earrings and silver high heels. Massie rated her an 8.6 for her new Ralph Lauren outfit. The next house was large and looked more like a hotel a girl with red hair came out she wore a black t shirt and a denim mini skirt with some black high heels. She sat down on the other side of Massie leaving a seat open for the last member of the pretty committee. A girl with long blond hair came out who wore jeans and a green jacket, she took the jacket off to show a pink tank top she also wore pink sandals. OCD was a big brick building that has ivy going up it. "Wow!" Massie and her friends got out of the car and then when I hopped down I fell on my face. Massie and her friends laughed and walked away! "Are you ok?" A girl that had black hair with pink streaks in it asked. She wore a dress that looked vintage chic it was blue and had other fabric sewn onto it to make it longer. "Thanks, your dress is cute." "Thanks I'm Layne, your new right?" "Yeah I'm Arabella." "Block right?" "Unfortunately yes." She laughed and we walked to class. The rest of the day I hung out with Layne, till lunch when I saw her sitting with Claire. I ran outside and climbed up a tree and didn't come inside when the bell rang.

Massie POV

That night Massie wrote her in out list

IN OUT

PC sisters

Claire Arabella

Runway walks

Massie had done what her mother wanted given Arabella a chance and even though she had GLU potential she wasn't ever going to be a GLU at least not in the PC.

Please review I know Arabella looks bad in this chapter but I wanted to bring the old Massie back


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arabella's POV

I went to class late but the teacher excused it thinking I had gotten lost plus I was new to the school. After class I walked the opposite way of the parking lot when I got home Massie was in her room. I guess her and her friends had gone to the mall and had a great time. I walked into my room and opened the bottom dresser drawer and found the magazines, all teen magazines about designer clothes make up and boys. I shut the drawer and packed my belongs then grabbed my dress and put it on then I folded the clothes Massie had given me yesterday she had told me to wear them to make things easier. I thought she was a great help but she was just mean, a true spoiled brat. I put my backpack on and walked down the stairs. Massie's parents were gone they left a note saying they would be back latter tonight. I walked out the gate. It was a long walk to the orphanage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Massies POV

The next morning my mother had told me to wake up Arabella for school. When I knocked she didn't answer I turned the door knob and she was gone. I ran outside and got into the car. Isaac asked where Arabella was "I don't know she probably decided to walk to school." After picking up the PC got to OCD early and wet to the café for coffee.

Arabella's POV

I walked for a while and then got lost and was outside a mansion. 'Now what, I have no clue where the orphanage is and I'm not going back to Massie's house.' The front door of the house opened and two girls walked out. One of them was Kayla Sage from some of my 7th grade classes. The other girl was her sister Elizabeth who was in 8th grade. There mom took us to school. At lunch Massie ignored me. I sat at a table with Kayla, Elizabeth and Meena a dark haired girl who has blue hair streaks and Heather who also had dark hair but had orange hair streaks. Meena and Heather are Laynes friends. We talked about thrift stores and then made plans for Meena and Heather to come over to Kayla and Elizabeths house after school so that they could put temporary hair streaks in our hair and also so that we could do our homework together. That night I sat on the bed in the guesthouse thinning about how to tell Kendra I wanted to be adopted by Ms. Sage. She agreed to adopt me she had told me she had always wanted to adopt a girl just hadn't found the time to visit the orphanage. I ended up thinking about what a fun night it had been instead. Meena and Heather had gave us each hair streaks thought our hair. Kayla got light purple streaks that went nicely with her light brown hair. Elizabeth got sparkly silver streaks that looked great with her dark blond hair. I had rainbow streaks that looked good on my dark brown hair. The next morning was Friday and when I went into the kitchen for breakfast I found a note from Ms. Sage to me it said;

Don't worry about telling Kendra I will talk to her this morning you will be Arabella Sage by Monday.

I smiled and picked up a freshly made waffle and sat at the kitchen table next to Kayla. Elizabeth came in and smiled at us. We walked to school and Ms. Sage picked us up after school. She handed me a note then drove us home. I waited till I was in my new room which used to be the guest room to open it.

Arabella,

I'm happy you found a family of your own I am very pleased that you are happy and am also glad that this decision had nothing to do with Massie.

Kendra Block

Over the next few weeks I became close friends with Meena and Heather. Massie ignored us most of the time except when she made comments about our clothes, which we often got from the thrift store. I called the orphanage and found out that Lillian had been adopted by a great family. I smiled after I got off the phone with the orphanage house mother. I knew I had found something that the PC would never have, True friendship.

The end


End file.
